Shattering Impact
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Lilly's life is forever changed by a tragic car accident. She loses her newborn baby and the mobility of her legs, but fortunately her sister's best friend, Miley, is there to take care of her. And eventually the two fall in love. Liley, One-Shot.


_This is just a little (okay, it's kinda long) Liley one-shot I needed to write. It's kind of based of my own personal experience...I was in a car accident about a month and a half ago. Obviously mine wasn't nearly as bad as what I wrote about, but I still have a fear of driving. Well technically I had a fear of driving before my crash, but now it's just intensified. I mean I was just coming home from Walmart, had my nice cold coke-zero and was listening to some good ole' Miley Cyrus music and all of a sudden I see a car come into my lane (this all happened in [fast] slow-motion) and out of no where I'm upside down, then I hurried up and got out of my car. (My car flipped all the way over, that's why I was upside down) Fortunately the only thing I hurt was my hand and my glasses flew off my face so I couldn't see for a few minutes. But here I am writing this story and of course I had to exaggerate it for entertainment purposes. And as usual I made this tragic, terrible event happen to Lilly. :( I'm so mean to her! But don't worry Miley will be there for her. (Isn't she always?) Anyway please enjoy this and leave some reviews. I will be working on Chapter Fourteen of Butterfly Girl here shortly. Probably this week...probably Wednesday. :)_

Shattering Impact

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon as Lilly had been driving home from the supermarket. She smiled as she peered to the back of her car, where her beautiful baby girl slept peacefully in her carseat. That had been the first time she'd taken her newborn baby out and she couldn't have chosen a better day. The sun was shinning brightly up in the sky, birds chirping away, and she ended up buying so many adorable outfits for her little angel. Nothing could ruin her mood today, not even the fact that the baby's father refused to pay child-support.

Everything was going great for the blonde haired, teenage mother... Until she saw her life flash before her eyes and heard the piercing scream of her baby in the backseat. The car flew over the guard rail and was smashed into pieces, leaving Lilly stranded in the middle of the road. It all happened so fast, she couldn't even comprehend it. Scratches and bruises covered her body, blood dripped from all over as she lie shaking on the concrete ground. Her head throbbing in pain as she tried to get up. Where was her baby? The first thought that ran through her head. She tried to stand up, but couldn't because her legs felt like noodles. She opened her mouth to scream, yet nothing came out. What the hell was going on? A second thought she had.

Miley Stewart had seen the whole terrifying crash as she was driving up the hill. She pulled over to the side of the road as she knew she needed to make sure the people were okay. Although the likelyhood of any of them being okay was pretty slim... Especially the car that had been hit so badly. She shook her head, trying to rid that image from her mind.

She quickly got out of her car, running over to the young woman who lay helplessly on the ground, and looked down at her in concern. Then shock took over as she realized that woman had been her best friend's younger sister. "Oh my god!" She shrieked, scooping the injured and shaking girl into her arms. "Lilly! Lilly, honey; are you okay?!" Miley held the frightened teen in her arms, rocking her softly as she brought her over to her car. "I already called the police, sweetie; you're gonna get some help. Do you know what happened, Lilly?"

"M-m-m-m-my b-b-b-baby!" Lilly whaled, shaking tremendously in the other's arms. She could barely remember what happened, she only bare the memory of her daughter's horrific cry. "W-w-what h-h-happened to my baby?! I-I-I d-d-didn't see her! I need to go get my baby! W-w-what's going on?" Her eyes bewildered as she frantically tried to get up but her legs were stiff as hay.

Miley sympathetically looked down at the distraught woman in her arms and held her tighter. She cupped her head in her hands, glancing into her eyes with compassion. "You were in a really, really bad car accident, honey... Some idiot hit you, very hard and... Sweetheart, your car flew in the air with you and your baby in it...and then you, you fell out Lilly; you're injured very badly, darling. And there are some very nice people taking care of the baby for you. But right now you need to focus on yourself, you almost died! The ambulance will be here soon, until then I'm right here. I'm here, Lilly; you're okay! I called your sister, she's gonna come down here. I'll stay with you too; I won't leave you Lilly." She pressed her lips comfortingly onto the girl's forehead; thankful that she survived.

Lilly shook violently in her arms, whaling ever so loudly. "W-w-what h-h-h-happened? W-w-where's my daughter?!" She croaked out, distraught and disoriented about everything going on around her. As upset as she was, she hadn't even noticed any of the pain she'd been in or all the people stopped on the sides of the road. The memory of losing control of her car had faded seconds after it happened. Someone had hit her...they hit her hard and hurt her and her baby!

"Lilly, calm down! You're safe now, it's all over... She's being looked after, sweetie. You just worry about yourself. How are you feeling, honey? What's hurting?" She soothed, rocking the girl gently in her arms. Before she could get an answer from the upset young woman, Miley heard a persistent knocking on her window and was confused to see that it was a stranger. She opened the door, and grew angry when the stranger started yelling at them.

The man looked at the two angrily, pointing his finger at them and shouting obnoxiously loud towards them. "Stupid dumb teenager! You should watch where you're going next time. Fucking bitch! You made me dent my car and flattened my tires! What the fuck's wrong with you? I hope you're in a lot of pain after the trouble you've caused. And I will be suing you, you're paying for all the damage." He growled at Lilly, slamming his hand on Miley's car window and about to run away.

Miley's face reddened as she glared darkly into the man's evil eyes. She shut her car door, held Lilly close to her chest, then stood in the man's way so there was no room for him to escape. "How dare you blame anything that happened on her! This poor baby almost fucking died because of you! And her little girl is," (shielding Lilly's ears as she speaks.) "Her little girl is floating somewhere in the river because you had to be a fucking bastard and hit her! I saw the whole damn thing and it was _you_ who caused this accident! **You** saw that she was trying to switch lanes, because you were right up her fucking ass, and you followed her and hit her! You made her car fly in the air and shatter into tiny little pieces, while dumping into the river. If anything, she will be suing you and we **will** make sure you go to jail. You are so goddamn lucky she's alive or I would beat the living fuck outta ya. Oh god, just wait until her sister gets here and finds out what happened. You better hope the police are here by then."

Lilly woke up to find herself lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by tubes and machines. Memories of what happened still stray from her mind, disorientation caused her body to tense up as she glance around the room. Her older sister sat beside her stroking her hand in soft circles over and over while Miley sat on the other side of her watching them both with empathy.

"Lilly, sweetie," Her older sister, Sunny, whispered softly as she peered into her eyes with concern, "I am so sorry, baby doll... How are you feelin'?" She stood up from her chair, walking to the younger girl's bedside and took her into her arms. "I love you so much, Lilly; I am so, so thankful that you're alive. That was one hell of a wreck, baby...at least from what Miley told me. Do you remember any of it? It's okay if you don't; I'd feel better if you don't remember. That must have been terrifying, sweetie!"

Shaking her head, the teen mother turned away. She didn't want to hear about the accident or talk about it, she just wanted to know where her daughter was and go get her. "W-w-where is my baby? I-I-I heard her screaming! Where is she?!" Lilly still hadn't seen the baby since before the accident and was frantically worried that something was wrong. She wondered if her sister's friend had lied about someone looking after her child.

Her older sister looked at her, then over to Miley, not sure of how exactly to tell her...How could she tell the poor girl that her baby's body was floating somewhere in the river? That little girl had been her sister's pride and joy, she hated that she'd have to brake her heart by telling her what really happened.

Miley felt her friend's eyes on her and got up to stand at Lilly's bedside. She peered down at the broken young woman, feeling overwhelming empathy for her. "Lilly, darlin'..." She started softly, realizing she shouldn't have lied about the other's baby being alive and well. "The car accident was one of the worsts anyone has ever seen... And _you_ almost died! Your car probably rolled over about a hundred times or so before it finally flew over the guardrail and into the river... Fortunately, you managed to fall out of it and survived. But, sweetie, your baby did not make it...I'm so, so, _so_ sorry I told you she was fine...I didn't want you to worry about her right away because of how disoriented and shaken up you were. The police are down by where your car landed, still looking for her body... I am so, so sorry Lilly!" Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she watched the smaller girl violently shake below her.

"N-n-no! NO!" Lilly screamed, trying to get out of her bed but failed as her legs refused to cooperate. She looked up at Miley, angry tears in her eyes. "D-d-don't lie to me! My baby **is** alive, I heard her screaming!" She sobbed out as her body continued to shake. There was no way she could lose her daughter; that had been her only reason for living. "Let me outta here! I need to go find my baby!" She rolled to the edge of the bed, using her arms to land on the floor and started crawling to the door. She still had no feeling in her legs, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was finding her child. She grabbed a hold of the door handle, dragging herself to stand up. But before she could make her next move, she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her away.

Sunny held her sister close, pulling her away from the door and brought her back over to the bed. She rocked her softly, sympathy rising for the girl. "Sweetie, she's not here... I'm so sorry, baby girl, so sorry! I know how much you adored your precious little girl; she was a little angel. But Lilly, she's not here anymore...I know it's hard hearing that and it's going to take you a long while to come to terms with it, but you're so lucky that you survived. You could have been killed as well, sweetie!" She felt her sister's trying to push away, but she kept her hold. "Lilly, stop it. Getting yourself worked up this much will not do you any good... You have a long road ahead of you, sweetie; there's a lot of injuries you've recieved and you're going to need to focus on yourself. And you will have to grieve through the loss of your baby, but you can't lose yourself to your emotions."

Weeks passed since that terrible, unforgettable day, and Lilly slowly started to heal. Unfortunately due to how she landed, she would never regain feeling in her legs so she'd been forced to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Emotionally though, Lilly was a mess. She had a very difficult time dealing with the loss of her newborn baby so her doctor only allowed her to be discharged on the condition that someone stay with her, at all times.

Miley quietly made her way to Lilly's hospital room, finally ready to take her home. She had promised Sunny that she would look after the girl, as she had to return to her college apartment on the other side of the state. Entering the room, she was surprised to see Lilly's standing in the bathroom doorway. "Lilly, sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked, wondering how she could stand on her legs when she had no feeling in them.

Lilly slowly turned around, struggling to keep her balance. She never knew how hard it could be to use her own legs. "I'm not crippled... I can walk perfectly; I _don't_ need that wheel chair." To show Miley how serious she was, she wobbily walked over to her and gripped onto the door. But after a few minutes of trying to stand still, her legs trembled which caused her to crash onto the floor. There was no pain to be felt, yet tears fell down her cheeks as she knew her life would never be the same.

"Awww sweetie, it's gonne be okay," Miley soothed, kneeling onto the floor and pulling the upset woman into her arms. "I know you don't want to use a wheel chair...but honey you need to! You'll get hurt trying to walk...by yourself, anyway..." She rocked the girl softly, pressing a comforting kiss to her head. "You ready to go home, darlin'?"

Nodding her head with a small sniffle, Lilly glanced sadly into Miley's eyes. "Don't make me use the wheel chair..." She whispered, looking down in shame. Losing her daughter was hard enough, she refused to lose her legs. No matter how hard or how much pain she'd have to endure, Lilly was determined to regain strength in her legs. She would push herself as hard as she could just so she could be able to walk again.

Miley sighed, staring down at the other with empathy in her eyes. She couldn't force her into that chair, not when it made her feel so sad. But how could she get Lilly to the car without making her use the wheel chair? "I won't make you use the wheelchair, but you have to let me help you. You're not able to walk on your own, sweetie, you need to realize that! But if you really are against using the wheel chair then I'll gently hold you by the waist so you have support while you walk. Sound good, hon?" When she saw the enthusiatic nod of the other's head, she knew she made the right choice.

As soon as Miley helped Lilly into the car she could tell right away that she was frightened. Although that wasn't much of a surprise to her as it had been the woman's first time in a car since the horrible accident. She knew for a fact that if she had been in wreck, she, too, would be afraid to go back in a car. "Don't worry, Lilly; it's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I'll drive as slow as you need me to." She spoke calmingly, getting in the driver's side and taking a hold of Lilly's hand. "It's gonna be just fine, sweetie! I mean it. And if you get too scared, we'll pull over. Okay?" She looked into the other's eyes with sympathy while pressing a soothing kiss to her forehead.

Lilly nodded shakily but refused to say anything in response. She kept her eyes shut and nearly screamed when the car started up. Her hands started to tremble as her eyes filled up with tears. Miley felt her heart ache for her as reached over to hold the blonde's head in her arms. "Honey, it's okay! I need to turn the car on so we can drive..." She spoke gently, stroking her cheeks lovingly. "Did that remind you of the wreck, sweetheart?"

Again there was no response from the girl, only tears flung from her eyes. Miley gave her a look of sympathy, knowing how hard it was for her and how much pain it caused her. It would be a while before Lilly would feel comfortable in a car again. She placed a comforting kiss to the other's cheek, stroking her hair softly. "It's okay, sweetie; it's okay. Maybe you should talk about it, Lil, it might make you feel better... Do you remember anything about it?"

"S-s-she w-was screaming...m-my baby! S-she screamed so loud! I-I don't know what happened, I just heard my baby scre-screaming... And then I was lying on the road..." The blonde sobbed out, her body shaking in fear. The horrible screaming of her daughter brought deep pain to her. She hated that her baby was in pain and she wasn't able to do anything to stop it.

Miley sighed, pressing a soothing kiss to the other's head. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry! I am _so_ sorry, Lilly... It's gonna be okay though; you will get through this. I'll be right here for you, I promise." She said while wrapping the girl in a warm embrace. What she said she meant; she'd do anything to help her best friend's sister...Especially because deep down, she had always loved her [Lilly].

A week went by as Miley helped Lilly adjust to being home again. She had made sure the other was never alone as she was still very distraught over the loss her baby and the terrible car crash. The two hadn't left the house at all yet, Miley felt it had still been too soon to push the young woman into a car again. Quietly, she made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She sat at the table to wait, reading over the morning newspaper.

While she was skimming through, she heard a thump come from the hallway and a loud cry afterwards. Knowing it had to be Lilly, Miley quickly threw the newpaper aside and hurriedly made her way to the source of the noise. She frowned at the sight; the blonde was curled up into a bawl in the middle of the floor, trembling with distraught sobs. "Lilly, what's the matter? Did you fall, sweetie? You know you shouldn't be walking...You need to use your wheelchair, Lil." She soothed, scooping her into a strong embrace.

Lilly shook her head furiously as tears poured from her eyes. "No! I don't need the stupid wheelchair!" She choked out, forcing herself out of Miley's arms and into wobbily standing position. She made her legs walk, not wanting the other to know that it really pained her to try to walk. There was no way she'd be pushed to use a wheelchair the rest of her life. "I can walk fine!" A lie she would cover up for as long as she could.

"Lilly, you need to stop lying to yourself! I know you hate that you aren't able to feel your legs anymore...but that is no reason to pretend that nothing is wrong! You're going to have to start using your wheelchair, sweetie. Whether you want to or not, because those legs of yours are pretty much useless now... I'm not trying to be mean, but honey you need to face the facts." Miley spoke firmly, pulling the blonde into her arms and guiding her to the kitchen. "It'll get easier, Lil, but you have to help yourself." She placed her into one of the chairs, then went over to the coffee pot to pour themselves a cup.

Miley brought the cups over to the table, she put one in front of Lilly and the other in front of herself. She silently watched as the woman, sitting beside her, slowly lifted the steaming mug to her lips. She could see the darkness in her eyes and that really tore at her heart. The pain and grief the other had to go through had Miley's heart aching for her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it must be like to go through the loss of a child...a newborn baby at that. _Poor Lilly_, she thought as she comfortingly pat her hand.

She gave her a sympathetic smile as she stroked her hand in soothing circles. "It's gonna get easier, Lil; I promise. I'll be right here to help you through it, sweetie."

Later on in the day, Miley decided that the two of them needed to get out of the house. Especially Lilly, as the girl hadn't been in a car in so long. She gently walked down the hall to Lilly's room and silently peeped in the doorway. Miley watched as the other struggled to make her away around the room. It broke her heart to see her suffer. "Lilly," she spoke out softly, "Would you like to go out for a drive? We haven't been out of the house in a while, sweetie." The brunette gentle walked into the room, over to where Lilly stood.

Lilly looked up at her with fear in her eyes. She still didn't like the idea of being trapped in a car; it brought back unwanted memories. "N-no... I-I don't want to remember anything..." She whispered, staring down at the floor. Hearing the terrifying screams of her little baby was enough, on its own, to keep her from getting in a car again. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping to rid those memories from her mind.

"I know you don't, Lil...I don't want you to have to remember such a terrible tragedy...but sweetie prolonging it will only make things harder for ya. I'll be with you, Lilly; I won't let anything happen. I promise you! We'll just drive down to your favorite coffee shop, is that good? It's only a five minute drive. Plus, you can get your favorite coffee afterwards! On me." She spoke softly, smiling sadly at her as she stroked her cheek lovingly. "Come on sweetie, it'll do you some good. Do it for the coffee. You love a nice, delicious mocha-latte!"

Reluctantly, Lilly agreed to it as Miley gently helped her out to the car, calming her down with a soothing embrace. She burried her head into her own arms as she held onto the passanger door. When the car started up, she shrieked in fear. At that moment, she really resented Miley for making her agree to this. Any little sound or movement had her scream out. She peered over at the brunette, shaking her head with tears. "I can't do this." She whispered, tears in her voice.

Miley glanced over at her, nodding her head with encouragement. "Yes, you can do this sweetie. I won't let anything happen to you. You just need to calm down. It'll be okay, Lilly." She spoke warmly, reaching over to squeeze her hand. She pulled the delicate hand up to her lips and pressed a comforting kiss to it. As she released the girl's hand, she smiled softly over at her while starting to back out of the driveway. "You'll be okay, hon."

After a five minute, excruciating drive, they finally arrived to the small little coffee shop. Miley quickly parked the car, getting out, and helping Lilly on the other side. She wrapped her arms strongly around her waist as she guided her into the petite building, over to the counter so that they could place their order. People around them gave odd looks, not understanding why the brunette was holding a grown woman in public. The two ignored it as they figured out what coffees to purchase.

The man behind the counter looked up at his two customers and grew angry when he saw who they were. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He rudely asked, fixing his eyes on Lilly. There was a noticable evil glint shinning through his eyes. "And where the hell is my daughter? You twat! Leave her with some drug dealer?" He questioned, rage in his voice as glared into Lilly's fearful blue eyes.

"What the hell's your problem?" Miley gritted her teeth, looking up at the stranger with furious eyes. Who the hell was he to talk to the distraught blonde like that? "You don't even fucking know Lilly or her baby. And besides you have no right to talk to customers like this!" She squeezed Lilly lovingly, rubbing her back in calming circles as she stared up at the black-haired man.

His anger grew as he listened to the words come from the woman's mouth. Like hell he didn't know Lilly, he thought to himself. He balled his hands into fists while continuing his glare. "Oh I know Lilly all right. I know her more than you will ever! That bitch had MY child and refuses to let me see her. So where the fuck is she? Did you kill her? You slutty, filthy, no good whore! You were a horrible mother and should never be allowed to have another child again." He growled, reaching over the counter to shake Lilly.

Miley couldn't contain her anger any further. She took the man's hands from Lilly's neck and pushed him hard, making him fall to the floor. "Don't you ever, ever lay another finger onto her!" She hissed, wrapping her arms protectively around the shaking girl's waist. "And don't ever use such words to insult her! Lilly's been an amazing mother to her little girl... She loved her more than a scum bucket like you ever would! Lilly would never hurt her own child, you fucking bastard! The poor girl was in a really fucking shitty accident and nearly lost her own goddamn life. So don't go making sickening accusations about her. If you really cared about the baby, you would have been there to help Lilly with her. But you weren't so you don't deserve to be called a father." She screamed at him, hating that he was even allowed to be seen in public.

By then, all the other people in the shop were surrounding them as they gave dirty looks to both Miley and Lilly. They couldn't believe that they would come here to cause trouble. Especially to the poor man behind the counter, who was kinder than anyone. One of the other customers shot a glare at Lilly, disgusted that she would show her face in public after murdering a baby, her own baby! "Sick little shit you are, killin' your own baby. You should be put to death, fucking bitch. I hope someone stabs you to death and then you burn in hell forever." She spoke, everyone agreeing with her and then she glared over at Miley, "and you're just as bad. Why the hell would you make up lies just to cover up for that low-life piece of trash? You're both gonna burn in hell! Shame on you!"

"Ya'll are all fucked up in the head," Miley hissed, shaking her head furiously. "Naive fuckin' pricks believing this man's shitty lies. How can you honestly believe that this poor woman would ever harm her baby?! I mean look at her, she's fucking shaking to death! All because of this man's disturbing lie. Lilly didn't a thing to hurt her little girl; they were in a goddamn car crash! And now, Lilly can't even walk. She's going through the painful loss of her baby! Her baby that was only four weeks old that she loved with every fucking bone in her body. The baby that this dickhead cared less for! So don't any of ya'll assholes ever call Lilly such names again! And don't ever wish death on her!" She screamed, lifting her middle finger to all the people who gave nasty looks to her poor friend. "We'll never, ever buy another goddamn thing from this shithole of a coffee shop again. Ya'll can all rot in hell!" She raged, holding Lilly softly in her arms as she rushed them out of the tiny building and hurriedly back to her car.

She hugged Lilly close to her for several minutes, hoping to calm her down. "Awww Lilly, I am so, so sorry about that. I had no idea that son of a bitch worked there! I'm so sorry, honey." Miley soothed, pressing a warm kiss to the other's forehead. "You okay, Lil? Don't worry about a word those idiots said...They're a bunch of snooty arrogant prudes. We'll find a better place to get you a coffee. I'm so, so sorry sweetie!" She peered softly into Lilly's eyes, stroking her chin comfortingly. "Calm down, Lil; everything's okay. I won't let anyone ever lay a finger on you again."

More weeks passed and Lilly's and Miley's friendship started to blossom. Miley felt a strong sense of protectiveness toward the blonde woman. Ever since that horrible incident at the coffee shop, she never wanted to let Lilly get hurt again. Taking care of her and helping through everything, Miley felt her feelings for her grow even deeper. She would do anything and everything for the young woman. Being able to take care of her made her very happy; she wouldn't mind doing that forever.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon as Miley helped Lilly prepare her house for her sister's arrival. She was coming to see the blonde, to check up on her and to make sure the brunette had been taking good care of her. Miley had purchased a pair of crutches for Lilly to use, since she out-right refused to use her wheelchair. It was a little easier for her to get around the house, but the older woman could still see the difficulties Lilly faced.

"Lilly, what are you planning to make for dinner?" Miley softly asked, smiling warmly at the blonde.

The blonde, leaning onto her crutches, stood at the kitchen counter as she sipped on a mug of coffee. She looked over at Miley with a very faint smile. "I don't know...Maybe I'll make pasta with pesto sauce and some rolls." She spoke, looking down at her coffee. It had still been hard, dealing with the death of her daughter and aftermath of her accident. But with Miley's being there and helping her through it, she was starting to feel almost normal again. She looked over at the other, tears brimming her eyes. "Your help and comfort means a lot to me, Miley..." She sniffled, putting her empty mug into the sink and then wobbily used her crutches to walk over to her friend. "It's unbelievably hard losing my little girl...the only thing I had left to live for...but having you here to comfort me and help me through this awful tragedy... It makes it all just a tad bit easier. Had I been left to face this on my own, I'd drown in my own sorrow and never find a reason to keep living. Your friendship means the world to me, Miley; it keeps me going." A teary smile filled Lilly's face as she reached one of her hands to grab a hold of the other's.

Miley smiled softly at her as took the hand she was holding and brought it to her lips. "Awww Lilly," She cooed, pressing a soft kiss to her hand while stroking it with her thumb. "I've always considered you a friend, and I always will. And I will always be here to help you through anything you may face. Don't ever worry about that sweetie." She pulled the girl into a tight embrace, stroking her long hair comfortingly. "I know how much you miss your beautiful baby girl, and I know that you will never fully be finished grieving for her...But you know what, Lil? She's a little baby angel floating around in heaven watching over you. She will always be with you, Lilly! And she'll always love you and know your her momma; she'll be waiting in heaven for you."

Hours later, Lilly was just placing the pot of her homemade pasta onto the table when the doorbell rang. Fortunately Miley had been there and had quickly went over to open the door. She smiled at her best friend who stood on the porch with a man she hadn't recognized. "Hi Sunny, good to see ya! And who is this young fellow?" She questioned, eyeing him suspiciously. Ever since the incident at the coffee shop, Miley still hadn't felt comfortable with a man being around Lilly. Just incase they were affiliated with the one who said such disgusting things about her.

Sunny smiled up at the man standing beside her then looked over at her best friend and wrapped her in a hug. "Good to see you too, Miles. I hope you've been taken good care of my baby sister! Oh and this," she pointed to the curly-brunette standing next to her, "is my handsome boyfriend, James. We met over the summer at a writing retreat!" The woman beamed with happiness as she held onto her boyfriend's arm. She peered up at him, "James, this is my childhood best friend Miley. And you'll meet my sister in a minute."

After the two made aquaintance with each other, Miley brought them into the house. Sunny was shocked to see her sister standing up and walking over to her. Then she grew worried and gave her a look of concern. "Lilly, what on earth are you doing walking?" She questioned, wrapping her sister in a strong, tight embrace. She sighed as she pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. "You always were a determined little girl... Just please don't over do it, sweetie!" Sunny spoke softly, knowing there was no use in arguing with the girl. She smiled lovingly at her as she held her close. "Has Miles been taking good care of you? She must be, because you're walking well. I'm so proud of you, baby girl. You're a tough little thing."

Lilly nodded, silently rolling her eyes in the background as she hated how overly-protective her sister was of her. "Miley's taken great care of me. She's so wonderful and has helped me tremendously through this..." Lilly spoke, looking up at Sunny with a faint smile. "We've even formed a great friendship." Then she frowned, not wanting her sister to feel that she's stealing her best friend. "I mean not as great as the two of yours, of course..."

"Oh Lilly, honey, please! It's okay if you two are best friends; that would make me happy. You deserve a best friend, Lil, and in my honest opinion, Miley would be the perfect best friend for you." Sunny said calmly, squeezing her sister gently. "Lilly, you're my baby sister which means my friends are your friends. So by all means, you let Miley be your friend!" She laughed softly as she peered down at the blonde with a beaming smile. "You're so sweet though, Lil. Anyway, I have someone I'd like you to meet."

Sunny released Lilly from her arms and then gestured for her boyfriend to come over. She smiled at him while taking a hold of his hand and stroking it softly. "James, this is my baby sister Lilly," she looked over at the blonde with a warm smile, "and Lilly, this is my handsome boyfriend James." The dark haired man looked over at his girlfriend's sister with a deceitful smile.

Lilly glanced over at him, noticing the lying smile on his face and felt anger towards him, but kept it hidden. "Nice to meet you, James..." She faked a smile, not wanting her sister to become suspicious. "I hope you treat my older sister perfectly. She's a really, really sweet person and if she were ever hurt by a man such as yourself, well I wouldn't be a very happy sister."

All through dinner Lilly kept her eyes on James and was furious when she saw him checking Miley out rather than paying attention to her sister. She shot him glares at whatever chance she could, and recieved them right back. It didn't bother her that he hadn't like her, she just wanted him to know that there would be consequences if he did anything to hurt her older sister.

They retreated to the living room, a bit later, and Lilly continued to observe her sister's boyfriend's behaviour. He barely gave a nod to what Sunny was saying to him (whom didn't seem too phased by it) and he kept glancing over at Miley. Lilly sighed silently while shaking her head. How could he not have any interest in what his own girlfriend was saying to him? And how could her sister be so naive? Shaking her head once more, she stood up from her seat and pulled Miley to the side of the room [out of sight from James and Sunny].

"Miley," she whispered, trying to keep quiet. "Have you noticed that my sister's boyfriend doesn't seem as into her as she is to him? I've even seen him look at you when you weren't looking."

The taller girl didn't know how to respond, she hadn't been paying attention to him... She was too busy watching Lilly and wishing she had the nerve to tell her how much she loved her. "Not really... Are you sure, Lil? Maybe you were seeing things." She suggested, looking at the other with confusion.

Lilly shook her head, knowing for a fact that she wasn't just 'seeing things'. Sighing, she peered up at Miley with a frown. "No, I really did see that... I don't think he really likes my sister. If he did, he would actually listen to her instead of letting his eyes wander around the room." She spoke, looking down at her feet. _Why are men such idiots?_ She asked herself.

Miley sensed the desperation in her friend's voice and sighed sadly. If Lilly was right about that, then they'd have to somehow tell Sunny...which she knew would probably really upset her. But how fair would it be to let her love someone that doesn't return the love? "Are you 100% positive that you saw that, Lilly? Because if you are, we'll have to talk to your sister about it and let her know the truth." She asked softly, watching as the blonde nodded her head in a furious manner.

"I'm beyond positive that I saw this! I would never make that up; I want my sister to be happy." Lilly shrieked, glancing over to see what her sister was doing. She sighed, "I'll talk to my sister, you just go sit in the living room with ...James."

Moments later Sunny cheerfully walked over to her younger sister, a beaming smile on her face as she pulled the shorter girl into a warm embrace. "What do you think of him, Lils? Such a gentleman, isn't he?" She lovingly ran her hand through Lilly's blonde locks as she patiently waited for a reply. There was nothing more she valued than her younger sister's input and opinion.

Lilly took a deep breath, hating to have to ruin the older woman's cheerful mood with what she'd observed. She looked down to her feet, which felt like dead weight to her, and frowned. "Uhm, Sunny," she gloom-fully started, "To be honest with you...I don't think, uh I don't think he deserves you." She kept her eyes on the ground, not wanting to see the anger or tears in her sister's eyes. "I-I watched him all through dinner, and it seemed to me that he could care-less what you were saying to him...and that just doesn't sit well with me. I don't want you to love someone who isn't going to love you back. I hope you understand, Sunny. I'm not trying to upset you; I just want you to be happy. And I don't think he'll make you happy..."

The brunette could feel the overwhelming emotions in her sister's voice and let out a deep sigh. She pulled her into a tight hug, looking down into her eyes with a sad smile. "It's okay, Lil; that's sweet of you to care about my happiness. And if you're getting that uneasy vibe from him, maybe I oughta take a closer look at him. Maybe he's not the gentleman I think he is. Don't worry, Lil, I understand completely what you're saying. Besides, it's not like our relationship is that serious anyway." She squeezed her sister lovingly in her arms, pressing a comforting kiss to her forehead, "I'm so glad you're my sister, sweetie; you're the sweetest little thing."

"And while we're on the topic of relationships and love, is there any chance you may be in love with Miley?" Sunny questioned with a smile; she had a feeling both woman felt something towards each other. She could see it in the way they looked at each other and how touchy-feely they were with each other. "I only ask because I noticed how your face lights up everytime Miley's near you and it seems she does the same when you're near her."

Lilly felt her cheeks redden while turning her head away. "Well I mean, I do love her; she's been taken care of me ever since my accident... Miley's never left my side and has helped me tremendously through the pain and loss of my baby." But, had she been in love with Miley? Something she never really thought about...maybe she was in love with her and just never realized it.

Sunny smiled brightly at her sister's adorable blushing and softly pinched her cheek. "Awww, you are in love with her!" She gushed, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "You better tell her, Lil; I think she may just feel the same exact way about you." She spoke enthusiastically as she softly pushed Lilly into the living room, urging her to go find Miley.

Lilly sheepishly walked back into the living room but as soon as she the sight in front of her, her heart shattered into pieces. On the couch sat Miley and James right on top of her, kissing her on the lips. But what Lilly didn't know was that he had forced himself on her and she refused to kiss him back. Though since she hadn't known that, she ran as fast as she could out of the room and out of the house. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going and not really caring either.

Seconds after Lilly's exit, Sunny walked in and gasped at the sight. Her heart not only breaking for herself, but for her baby sister as well. Fortunately though, she could see that Miley was struggling to get out from under James's touch and nearly kicked him to get him off of her. Her face was bright red with anger as she glared deeply into the eyes of her boyfriend...or yet her ex-boyfriend. "What the fucking hell were you doing, James?" She seethed, and could see the relief in Miley's eyes as she quickly got up from where she'd been sitting. She looked over to her friend, concerned for her as she saw her eyes feel with tears. "You okay, Miles? Did he hurt you?"

Miley nodded her head weakly as she let out a few sniffles. How could she let this happen? She thought to herself. "I'm - I'm so sorry Sunny," she choked out, feeling horrible for how heartbroken her best friend must have been. "He came over to me and he forced himself on top of me...and put his disgusting lips on top of mine... Oh god Sunny, I am so, so sorry! I tried so hard to push him off of me, but he was just so strong..." She spoke, looking down with tears and then glanced around the room for Lilly but had seen no trace of her, causing her to grow concerned. "W-where's Lilly?"

"It's not your fault, Miley; do not apologize." The other spoke firmly, then turned to face James. She took him by the neck and dragged him out of the room, through the kitchen, and opened the door. "You sick, disgusting bastard. Get the hell out of here and if I ever see you near this house again I will kill you with my bare hands!" She hissed, pushing him out of the house and slamming the door. She rushed back over to her friend and wrapped her in a comforting hug. "He was an asshole anyway, Miles. I'm sorry he made you feel so uncomfortable sweetie; I didn't realize what a dick he was until Lil talked to me... Oh god! Lilly came in here to talk to you and she must have saw you two...Oh god! Oh my god, where the hell did she go?! Stay here, Miley, I'm gonna go find her... It's not safe for her to be running, especially because she's not supposed to be using her legs! Oh god, I hope she doesn't get hurt!"

Miley's tears turned into deep concern for Lilly. "I'm coming with you, Sunny, it'll be much easier trying to find her with two of us rather than just you."

Lilly could feel her legs shaking as she ran, she knew they wouldn't last much longer but she could care-less. All she wanted to do was to get as far away from her house as possible. So she kept on running, and running, until her legs just stopped moving and she fell to the ground, screaming in agony from the intensifying pain. The pain coming from her back as she lay helplessly on the side of the road, crying her eyes out.

Fortunately within a few minutes later, she saw her sister and Miley running up the road to her, and forced herself to army crawl closer to them. The pain grew worse with every movement she made, but she ignored it as she felt the strong, comforting arms of her sister pull her close and tight.

"Shhh, shhh, I've got ya, sweetie." The older sister spoke, rocking Lilly softly in her arms as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You okay, baby girl? Are you hurt?" She looked into her blue eyes with deep concern as she continued to hold her close.

Lilly shook her head as tears poured out of her, she looked over at Miley, whom peered at her with empathy, with hurt in her eyes. "W-w-why? Y-y-you a-a-and m-m-my sister's b-boyfriend... Y-y-you were kissing! WHY?!" Her voice shook with angry sobs as she squirmed her way out of her sister's arms and turned away from them, watching cars drive up and down the road. She was tempted to sit in the middle of the road and let her body get mauled to death.

Sunny gently walked over to her sister, sitting beside her, and pulling her onto her lap. "Lilly, sweetie, Miley didn't choose to kiss him... He forced himself on her. I know it hurt you to see that, but it's not Miley's fault...she wouldn't do something like that. Please don't be upset, Lil; he's never gonna be around us again." She spoke softly to her sister, stroking her hair comfortingly as she glanced over at Miley and gestured for her to come over.

The chestnut-haired woman quietly made her way over and sat down beside them. She looked over at Lilly, loathing to see her so distraught especially since she had caused that. Lovingly, she took a hold of one of Lilly's hands and stroked soothing circles on it with her thumb. "Lilly," she whispered warmly to her, "Please don't cry sweetie. I hate seeing you cry, your eyes are too beautiful to ever have tears pour out of them."

Lilly's sister, feeling awkward in that confession of love moment, carefully placed Lilly into Miley's arms and gave them a soft smile. "I'll leave you two to your little moment, I'm gonna head back to the house." She spoke, then glanced at Miley with a firm, but ecstatic tone. "You take good care of my baby sister, Miley! Understood?-(got a chuckling nod in response) Good; I love you both, see ya at home." With a small wave, Sunny quickly left down the street to the house.

Miley smiled lovingly at the younger woman in her arms, cupping her face in her hands. "Lilly, I love you. I love you so much, Lilly. And I am so, so glad you survived that horrible, tragic car accident." She soothingly spoke, pressing her lips gently onto Lilly's as she reached her hands up to wipe away the girl's tears. "Don't cry, sweetie," she whispered, laying Lilly's head onto her chest as she hugged her close. "You're so strong, Lil; you survived such an awful crash! Please don't be upset, you're okay love. You'll never, ever have to go through that again. I love you, Lilly."

Lilly sobbed into Miley's chest, holding onto her shirt as tightly as she could. Anytime someone brought up her accident, it caused her so much grief. It brought back memories of her daugther's piercing screams and the pain of waking up on the middle of the road not knowing what happened. She weakly peered up into Miley's soft green eyes with fear. "W-w-will you be with me next time I'm in a crash? I-I don't w-w-want to be a-alone next time." She cried out, burrying her head into the older woman's neck.

"Course' I will sweetie pie. I'll be holding you in my arms and telling you that we'll be okay." Miley soothed, rocking her softly to her chest. She lift Lilly's chin so that their eyes were look into each other's and smiled sadly at her. "You'll never have to suffer through anything alone again, my Lilly. I love you more than anything, and I will never, ever leave you. But you need to not run away when you're upset next time, baby. Actually, I prefer you not run at all, Lilly; you'll hurt yourself. So next time you're upset, regardless of why, you come to me and we'll talk about it. I love you so much, Lilly, I wanna help you when you're upset sweetie. Especially if it's because of something I did."

Miley genlty carried a sleeping Lilly to her bedroom, softly placing her in the bed and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled softly down at her as the blue eyes peeped gently out of her eyelids. "Shh, go back to sleep sweetie." She whispered as she lay down beside her and pull her into her arms. "You're exhausted, Lil; you must have ran a good mile or two from the house earlier."

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly whispered groggily as she snuggled closer into her arms. It never felt so good to be held than it had with Miley. "I've never been in love with anyone but you."

The brunette smiled lovingly down at the sleepy woman in her arms as she wrapped the blanket around them and placed Lilly's head onto her chest. She pressed a kiss to her head, stroking her hair lovingly. "Awww, you're too precious, Lil. But get some sleep sweetie; you need it." Miley spoke, holding her tight in her arms. "I'll be right here when you wake up, love. I'm pretty tired myself, so I think it's best we both have ourselves a nice, little nap." She whispered against Lilly's ear as she pulled her closer and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek, "Love ya so much, baby; sleep good." And shortly after, both women were fast asleep as they snuggled close to each other.


End file.
